Savage
by TaigaX
Summary: Judy went on an investigation on an abandoned house, and saw a mysterious savage-like animal. As Nick was walking down the street near the abandoned house, he heard a scream. He swiftly went inside and saw something very horrible and shocking.


**"Savage"**

 **by**

 **Edison Jiang**

* * *

 _ **Before you start, I just want to say I am sorry that this story may not make sense because i didn't really explain what going 'savage' is, I am working on it by updating the chapters. More will come if I have the time and hopefully it would make alot more sense. I'm only writing this because alot of people have been complaining about this story not making sense and it kinda makes me feel bad but also good in a way because I** **need to improve my grammar and English. Thank you. - Or I might completely delete this story and change the title to "The Abandoned Mansion".**_

 _ **17:40 PM, ZPD**_

Chief Bogo handed out reports, asking Judy to do an investigation in an abandoned house in a specific place in Sahara Square. People in that area have been complaining the rattling and clinking noise inside of that house.

"I will give you 48 hours, like always." As Chief Bogo was about to leave. "I wont let you down sir!" replied Judy with a smile, "Splendid then, take care." Chief Bogo closed the door as Judy was prepared to go to the abandoned house.

 _ **19:10 PM, Abandond House**_

 _Alright Judy, you got this!_ Judy thought.

As she looked around the abandoned house, she realized there were no exits or entrance, only at the front. She looked around to see if anybody was around, but there was no one, she peeked inside in a window but it was too dark to see. She opened the door in front of the abandoned house and as she walked in she turned on her phone for light.

"Hello?" Judy asked as it echoed through the house. Suddenly there was a hissing sound towards her. She couldn't tell what it was as she tried to walk forward, she saw a dark object moving in front of her, she slowly expose the object with her flashlight on her phone. She saw a small savage-like animal. When she fully exposed the animal it swiftly ran around her. Judy couldn't tell where it went but heard a lot of rattling and clinking noise.

"Stop!" Judy demanded.

"Who are you?" But it kept rattling. Judy tried to call Clawhauser but then suddenly the animal attacked Judy when she was vulnerable, she dropped her phone along with the call on Clawhauser on the ground where it was near a dark corner. She attempted to grab the phone but it was stopped by another savage-like animal. She quickly tried to run through the exit which was the front door but it was blocked by the savage-like animals. She realized there was a lot of them. She was surrounded by animals, she noticed it was the same type of animals, but couldn't see properly, it was like a big mouse or a small rat.

During this time, Nick was walking down a street which was close to the abandoned house, he heard a scream inside of the abandoned house, it sounded familiar.

 _Is that..Carrots?!_ He asked himself.

He quickly ran to the entrance and saw Judy on the ground, he didn't know if she was asleep, or even dead.

"Carrots!" He shouted.

As he quickly wrapped her around his arm. "Carrots! Wake up! Please!" He checked her pulse and felt so relieved she was alive. _Why is she here? who would've done this!?_ He thought. He looked around the dull room, luckily he could see clearly but didn't see anything suspicious. Then he saw some materials moving around as it was like a rat crawling around, it expose itself along with its others. _There're mice, they couldn't possibly hurt Carrots._ Suddenly one of them hissed as Nick realized they were a savage.

"You hurt Carrots, why.." as he looked down at Judy and cries and dripping tears on Judy's face.

As the mice got closer with a mean look, Nick suddenly stopped crying. He suddenly snapped, as the mice who were savage saw the anger on the fox, they started to fear the fox as he is a predator and they suddenly stopped being savage, but on the other hand Nick was starting to growl, as he sharply looked at the mice he started to slowly approach them.

he was going **SAVAGE.**

 _ **22:30 PM, Nick's home**_

Judy is on Nick's sofa, as Nick caught a glimpse of her grunting. _Ow, my head.._ As Judy was holding her hands on her head. "Carrots!" as Nick is overjoyed "Thank God, your awake!".

"Yeah, I'm awake..Ow!"

"You OK? here drink this." Judy takes a glass of water from Nick as she thanks him. She took a sip, but then she realized, "Wait...Where am I? What happened?"

"Alot of stuff happened" Nick replied, "You were in some abandoned hou-"

"The investigation!" Judy interrupted, "I need to go back there!" As she tries to get up she struggles and noticed a bandage around her body.

"No, you don't Carrots, you need to rest, you're in my house so you don't need to worry"

 _I thought I was the only one in the abandoned house.._ Judy thought, "I was the only one in the abandoned house, How did you know i was there?" Judy asked.

"You don't need to worry about abandoned house, please, you're hurt, you need to re-"

"I'm fine, Nick. I just want you to answer my question" As Judy interrupted him again.

Nick gives a big **sigh** , "Alright, I found you because i heard someone scream, I thought it was you and it was inside of the abandoned house, I looked inside, luckily I could see because i'm a fox. And there you were, on the ground, i was so worried, i thought you were...dead." As Nick looked down.

"Nick..." Said Judy "I'm sorry."

"No, no, sorry I should've not said that" Nick said, "Anyways, I saw you on the ground, and I saw mice everywhere, they were going savage."

"Savage? But I thought we got rid of all the Night Howlers, and plus, they were preys. Weren't they? What happened to them? Did you stop them?" Judy asked.

"I...I killed them." Nick whispered.

Judy was shocked, she slowly whispered "Nick..You didn't go **savage** , did you?" As she got more nervous, she tried to back away from Nick."

"Wait, Ju- I mean Carrots, I didn't mean to go **savage** , I was trying to protect you!"

"By going savage?! Nick, you killed..them."

"But I didn't hurt you."

"Yes, Nick. I think i know that by now, but you killed th-"

 **"YOU COULD'VE DIED!"** , Suddenly Nick bursted out as Judy was shocked, "You..Could've...Died" He whispered.

Judy was crying silently, trying to hold the tears. _I need to go..Like now!_ "Nick, I need to go."

"Carrots, please, just rest.." mumbled Nick like he has no energy to speak.

"Nick, I cant, not at a time like thi-" Nick quickly goes towards swiftly as she noticed him and thinking he was going savage, she quickly tried to get the fox repellent but it was too late. Nick grabbed her arm to stop her from getting the repellent and suddenly **kisses** her. Judy stopped as she was shocked, but she calmed down rather quickly.

"Nick..I'm sorry" As she was about to reach her hand out to Nick

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, you're a cop afterall, I can't tell you what to do."

Judy stopped, and agreed to what he said, she got dressed as she was about to go out, she held the door and opened it but before she went out she asked "Hey Nick, last question. How was I alive when you went savage? You're suppose to be uncontrollable."

"I would never kill you, even if I go savage because..."

"Because..?"

" **I love you.** " _You finally told her Nick, good job._ He thought to himself.

"Nick.."

"Y-yeah Carrots?" Said Nick hesitantly.

Judy went up to him and gave him a hug.

" **...I love you too Nick.** " _I'm sorry Nick, I am truly sorry. Thank you for saving me._

* * *

Hello! I'm Edison Jiang, I really hope you guys like the Fanfic I created.

If you want to see more, please comment and support me, this was the 3rd time I have created a Fanfic in my life and I am slightly improving, its just my Grammar I need to work on and if I need any improvement, please tell me. Thank you guys for reading my Fanfic. 3


End file.
